Croyez
by Rainz
Summary: Un accident qui peut changer une vie ? Mais cette vie, elle vaut peut-être le coup d'être changée de la sorte, qui sait... même si lui n'y croit pas.
1. en moi

Les personnages ne sont absolument aucunement de moi - sinon, y'aurait carrément plus d'histoires d'amour dans la série.  
Pour cette fic, il n'y a aucun timing particulier, aucun spoiler je pense. Le fait que House a une moto n'est pas un spoiler...  
Elle durera probablement moins longtemps que Garder, revenir, je l'espère du moins. J'ai déjà la fin, donc j'ai plus qu'à gérer le milieu.  
Pour les amateurs, il y aura un peu de Hameron ^^.  
et oui, j'aime les ff quand il y a de la musique ! même si je passe plus de temps à trouver la musique que la ff en elle même...dur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**«** Ralentissez sur votre moto, House. **»**

Cette phrase lui revenait en tête à mesure que les lumières éclataient dans ses yeux. Les hurlements des machines lui crevaient les tympans, et avant qu'il ne cherche à savoir où il était, il perçut l'éclat d'un sanglot, un peu plus loin. Puis, tout grimpa en lui, lentement. Jusqu'à le faire gémir, crier. Sa jambe. Ses jambes. Il souffrait atrocement, et il était dans un brancard. Voilà ce que commençait à comprendre son cerveau perturbé.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui pose un masque et qu'il s'endorme.

Avant de rouvrir ses yeux, il se conforta dans le coton de la morphine. Avant que la voix de Wilson n'en vienne à le secouer, il apprécia le calme pesant de la chambre d'hôpital. Mais Wilson le ramena à la dure réalité quand il ouvrit les yeux.

**«** Ne bouge pas. **»**

Manque de bol, ce fut trop tard, il voulu se relever, et tomba lourdement sur le ventre, au sol. La panique le prit. Mais ? Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elles étaient de guimauve rose à présent. Il leva un regard atterré vers Wilson et lu dans ses yeux que quelque chose était grave. Très grave. Sans un mot, il l'aida à monter sur son lit, l'allongea en prenant trop de temps pour cacher sa panique. House lui prit le bras, et le pressa jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde. Et lui parle.

**«** T'as failli te rompre le cou. Il pleuvait, tu roulais trop vite, comme toujours, un camion est arrivé. T'es arrivé ici en urgence, et ils t'ont opérés les jambes, pour pas que tu les perdes. Mais… les nerfs ont été gravement touchés. House… tu ne pourras plus marcher. **»**

Un temps.  
Il l'attrapa par le col, et le tira vers son visage, déformé par la colère. Il lui cracha, comme un chat enragé

**«** Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre d'avoir mes deux jambes si elles ne me servent plus ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans un fauteuil roulant ! C'est hors de question, amène moi Lisa !** »**

Wilson obéit.

Il souffrait. Pas physiquement, mais dans son cœur. Être boiteux, il avait mit du temps à l'accepter sans vouloir en mourir. Il s'en portrait presque très bien maintenant, en prenant de grandes doses de Vicodin. Mais être complètement infirme… cette idée le plongea dans une fureur destructrice. Dans une folie sombre. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il se suréleva et glissa ses jambes hors du lit. Il ne les sentait plus, ces choses molles qui pendaient sous son bassin. Aucune souffrance. Rien. Il continua à se déplacer à l'aide des mains, et fini par tomber, dans un bruit sourd qui n'alerta personne. Rampant, puis s'agrippant au meuble, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti une seringue. Puis deux. Trois. Il se mit dos contre le meuble, essoufflé par l'effort et se garrota le bras. La pointe d'une seringue sur la veine. Il n'entendit pas ses pas. Elle le gifla. Des bruits de courses, des talons. Des cris.

**«** Mais vous êtes complètement fou House ! James, prenez ces seringues ! Allison, Chase, aidez moi à la remettre sur le lit.** »**

La douce femme mit un bras autour de sa taille, Chase en fit de même. Une fois dans le lit, il explosa. La présence de Cameron ne calmait nullement sa peine, comme aurait pu croire James en l'amenant. Le seul point positif fut que Greg s'en prit seulement à Lisa :

**«** Foutez moi la paix et occupez vous de votre postérieur ! Il impose suffisamment pour que vous n'ayez pas le temps de tripoter le mien ! Je refuse d'être un foutu infirme, alors filez moi de quoi claquer, maintenant. Vous savez les doses autant que moi, alors allez-y ! Et cessez de pleurer !** »**

Pour ces derniers mots, et même si les joues de Lisa commençait à se tremper, il s'était retourné vers Allison, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses yeux brillants qui laissaient couler des flots de larmes dès lors qu'House avait commencé à parler. Pourtant ce fut elle qui s'approcha du lit, tremblante, et parla :

**«** Cessez de…hurler. Vous pouvez vivre… comme ça.  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je veux sentir mes jambes, ou sinon, rien d'autre ! Et cessez de faire votre mère Theresa ! **»**

Lisa prit Allison par les épaules et la recula, pour se placer face à son employé. Et le gifla, une seconde fois, essayant pourtant de maitriser sa tension, qui était quasiment palpable.

**«** Calmez-vous. Ici, vous n'aurez rien pour mourir. Nous cherchons House. En attendant, vous restez ici encore deux jours, et vous reviendrez travailler ensuite. Vous vivez chez Wilson en ce moment, c'est bien ça ? Et bien restez y tant que vous ne vous serez pas habitué à ce fauteuil.  
- Soit. Je finirais par le faire. Dans deux jours, ou deux mois. Vous le savez.  
- Ne soyez pas stupide House.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre il me semble. **»**

Cette phrase fut sans appel, et il s'enferma dans un mutisme qui effraya Lisa. Elle supplia Wilson du regard, et en sortant de la chambre, il promit de surveiller House quand il reviendrait chez lui. Allison fut la dernière à sortir de la chambre. Les larmes s'étaient taries, et quand elle partit, elles laissèrent libre court à celles de House. Peu. Très peu. Mais ses yeux en devenaient brillants, même si aucune ne coula. Il se mordit la main jusqu'au sang, de rage. Son cœur se fendait, ses repères se perdaient, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

* * *

Il refusa de bouger le jour suivant, et ne prononça pas un son non plus. Allison qui passa le plus tôt dans la matinée se contenta de bander la main de son patron, en chantonnant la berceuse de Dumbo :

**"**Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine**".**

Il garda les yeux fermés durant ce temps là. S'il dormait, sa main glissa accidentellement sur celle de la jeune femme, et elle se prit à sourire doucement, telle une mère qui soignerait une blessure à son petit dernier. Puis les larmes vinrent. Elle aurait aimé lui faire un câlin, là, maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait tout enlever avec. Une fois elle partit, il se replia tant qu'il le pouvait, se mordant l'autre poing.

_Il ne survivrait pas._


	2. en lui ?

Deux jours passés. Ses deux mains avaient été bandé, tous les matins et tous les soirs par une Cameron très consciencieuse, qui ne pipait mots autre que des chansons, croyant son patron endormit à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Lui la regardait partir, et aussitôt défaisait son bandage pour triturer la plaie qu'il se faisait volontairement aux mains. Chaque fois il manquait de l'infecter cet idiot, comme elle l'appelait quand elle demandait aux infermières les nouvelles du jour.

Bientôt il pu sortir, et roula jusqu'à la voiture de Wilson, rageant de devoir être aidé. Il refusa quand son ami se proposa pour ramener la moto – qui avait eu plus de chance que lui, appelant à sa place Cameron. La douce jeune femme se soumit sans comprendre les raisons qui poussaient House à lui demander, et tacha de conduire prudemment la moto jusqu'à la rue des deux compères.  
Chacun vit sa mine triste lorsqu'elle salua House, se baissant sur ce fauteuil de métal pour lui faire la bise. Une mine qui ne s'évapora pas alors même qu'il lui demanda si, puisqu'elle faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait, elle ne voulait pas kidnapper un chat et le torturer, parce que ça c'est ce qui faisait avoir un orgasme à House, ainsi qu'il le disait. Sans réussir à la courroucer ou à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un froncement de sourcils. Et cela le blessa dans son égo tout en lui amenant une culpabilité inconnue, au point qu'il aboya :

**« **Enlevez-moi cette tête de clown triste. Je suis en fauteuil roulant, pas vous. Tachez de ne pas me pourrir cette nouvelle expérience amusante. **»**

Il n'en pensait mot, et aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle reste, même pleurnicharde, plutôt qu'elle parte dans leur direction opposée.

* * *

Le soir, il enleva à nouveau ses bandages, et avant cinq comprimés de Vicodin, il traça sur le dos de sa main un grand trait à l'aide d'un scalpel médical, peut-être pour sentir une nouvelle forme de douleur puisque sa…ses jambes, il ne les sentait plus.  
Durant la nuit le sang tacha une grande partie du drap, et quand Wilson vint réveiller House pour l'aider à aller dans son fauteuil, il lui mit un coup de poing qui le fit voler au sol.

**«** Ta main ! **»**

House cligna des yeux, mal réveillé, avant de sentir une vive douleur à la main droite et dans la tempe gauche. Il se prit à insulter son meilleur ami qui vint le plaquer au sol avec un second coup pour le faire taire, puis qui s'assit sur son torse en attrapant sa main blessée. De la blessure, ses yeux remontèrent aux bras. Des marques, rouges sanguines, faites sur un coup de tête pour se sentir exister, pour sentir quelque chose d'autre que le coton de ses jambes, pour vivre.  
Wilson, abattu, perdu, resta assit sur lui. House ne se débattait plus et souffla, attirant l'attention de l'autre homme. Un sourire aux lèvres, le fourbe tenta de détourner l'attention de ses blessures.

**«** A un homme mourant accorde une faveur. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un homme. **»**

James écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'autre réprimait, à renforts de pincements de lèvres, l'éclat de rire qui menaçait.

**«** T'es bien timbré toi quand même.  
- Alors ? Tu ne veux pas satisfaire cette douce demande ?  
- T'es pas mourant, pauvre con.  
- Si, j'agonise lentement ! **»**

Et là.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais cru chiche de faire ça. Franchement. Il savait qu'il pouvait le pousser à voler, à frapper quelqu'un, presque à rompre avec une fille, mais à ça, il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Et à vrai dire jamais Wilson ne s'en serait cru capable. Pourtant il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste quelques secondes avant de relever en retenant un coup de poing. House poussa le vice encore plus loin, toujours au sol.

**«** C'était pas un vrai baiser ça…  
- Ta gueule.  
- Aller, chiche. **»**

Et il le fit. Rapide, distingué, avant de poser House sur son fauteuil, grognant. Le diagnosticien riait à gorge déployé, content d'avoir fait plier son meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien de plus se laissant faire pour le reste de la préparation, et se rendit au travail étrangement guilleret. Chacun lui posa des questions sur cette joie & il répondait allègrement ce qui s'était passé. A onze heures la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'hôpital, et à onze heures dix Lisa frappait à la porte de Wilson, où House était venu papoter :

**«** Je me fiche de vos relations hors travail, veuillez seulement ne pas les…  
- Relations ? Quelles rela… House ! T'as été raconté quoi ?  
- Bah que tu m'avais roulé une pelle. Vous savez qu'il embrasse bien pour un vieux ? En plus il suffit qu'on lui demande !  
- House ! J'ai seulement accepté parce que tu ne me lâchais pas avec ça ! Merde. Donc, Lisa, House et moi on est absolument et on ne sera jamais en couple. Nous restons deux hommes hétéros, moi attirée par la nouvelle infermière et lui par Allison et…  
- Je n'suis pas attiré par Allison !  
- Vous êtes attiré par le Dr Cameron ?  
- Mais non ! C'est votre cul qui m'attire !  
- Mais si pauvre idiot ! **»**

Les dernières répliques étaient presque simultanées et un blanc suivit le « pauvre idiot » de Wilson. Puis ils virent le sourire amusé de Cuddy, sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle savait. Elle était au courant d'une chose qu'ils ne savaient pas et elle allait leur dire… quand elle vit le bandage épais à la main droite de House. A deux doigts de lui planter ses ongles griffus dans la joue, elle demanda ce qui s'était passé. House balance un banal accident domestique qu'elle ne cru point, mais elle du s'en satisfaire et tourna les talons, pendant que Wilson engueulait House pour avoir raconté partout leur baiser défi.

* * *

_Plus tard.

* * *

_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux. Allison faisait volontairement trainer les tests, et House rangeait pour la première fois depuis trois ans les dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau. Puis il osa la rejoindre dans la salle de test. Après des banalités, elle stoppa ce qu'elle faisait et s'avança vers lui, louchant sur sa main droite. Une tache de sang commençait à apparaitre. Elle soupira et poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la salle de repos des médecins, refermant la porte derrière eux. Elle alla chercher une bande, du désinfectant et du sparadrap, revenant défaire le bandage déjà fait. Toute à sa besogne, elle ne lui adressa pas un mot. Parla seulement quand sa tâche fut terminée.

**«** Votre plaie est profonde… pourquoi n'allez vous pas faire des points de suture ?  
- Aucune envie, ça va se soigner seul.  
- N'allez pas plus loin.  
- Ne commencez pas votre moral à deux dollars. Je le fais pour me sentir vivant. Pour avoir mal. J'ai eu mal durant des années à cause de cette jambe et là je ne sens plus rien. Et je n'arrive pas sans, alors contentez vous de me soignez quand ça arrive. Et arrêtez de faire la tête. **»**

A la fin de la phrase il se permit un petit sourire. Elle se permit un baiser sur la joue.  
Qu'il fit dévier sur les lèvres.

Autant en profiter _avant que…_


	3. en vous

_Lui lui disait non, et elle disait oui. Elle le voulait, entièrement. Et il s'y refusait, prétextant ses jambes mortes, prétextant des choses qui, elle le savait, n'auraient rien empêché. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était que la bulle qui s'était crée autour de House au début de leur 'relation' se perçait doucement, et lui renvoyait la vérité en pleine face. Il ne pourrait jamais surmonter ces deux morceaux de chair qui pendaient. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour tout arranger._

Quand Allison le rejoignît dans le bureau, il était avec une autre femme.  
Un prostituée comme le devina vite la jeune femme, sentant son cœur se briser en dix milles éclats. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle le regarda embrasser la jeune rousse, et glisser une main dans son dos. Il la sentait. Même de loin, il savait qu'elle était là, à les regarder. Et il mourrait d'envie de s'arrêter, de lui dire la vérité. Pourtant il empoigna la chevelure de feu pour davantage plaquer la femme contre lui. Il entendit des pas de course mêlés à des sanglots. Et il repoussa la femme de service, la congédiant rapidement. Il aurait pleuré. Si il savait encore comment.

* * *

Allison frappait de toutes ses forces son armoire boisée, en proie à une crise de larmes et de rage. Du feu dans les yeux, elle se fixa dans le miroir, avant que celui-ci ne se fissure en des centaines de petits morceaux sous son poing. Cette image du baiser lui revenait sans cesse tel un flash, et elle redoublait de colère et de peine. Sa main saignait, transpercée par des morceaux de miroir.

_Il savait la dose. Il avait tout prévu, néanmoins il reculait, avançait, hésitait. Pas à propos de la finalité, à propos du moyen. Son cœur se serrait. Il l'avait volontairement détruit…_

Et elle souffrait. Larmoyait. Elle qui en était amoureuse depuis des années. Elle qui l'avait enfin eu, avec plus de bonheur que n'importe quelle autre femme. Elle aurait pu passer au dessus de tout, absolument tout ses plus basses critiques, son humour le plus noir, son cynisme sur le monde tout. Excepté ça. Elle sentait son cœur glisser dans son ventre en le revoyant. Les larmes brûlaient ses joues.

…_détruit pour qu'elle le haïsse. Qu'elle ai contre lui la rancœur la plus tenace. Loin de lui l'envie qu'elle souffre. Les lumières de la ville le rendaient malade. Il fit rouler le fauteuil, longtemps, jusqu'à un cours d'eau. Plus d'agitation. Plus d'histoires rocambolesques. Plus aucun bruit, aucunes paroles. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient._

Elle se calmait. Et le haïssait, le maudissait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer. Elle composa son numéro, et ce fût Wilson qui décrocha, vraisemblablement surpris de trouver le téléphone de son meilleur ami dans la maison… sans le meilleur ami en question :

**«** Wilson ? Où est House ?  
- Je pensais que vous le sauriez. Il a déposé son téléphone et a embarqué une boite qui trônait sur son lit depuis deux jours, sans me laisser un mot.  
- Ce connard s'est tapé une prostituée. Il doit surement encore y être encore. **»**

Silence de l'autre côté.  
Puis.

**«** Non… Allison, il n'aurait pas fais ça sans raison. Il vous veut depuis des années. Il vous a, il n'allait pas abandonner et se faire une autre. Je suis certain qu'il vous aime. Je vais vous le retrouver. **»**

Et au son de sa voix, Allison se mit à angoisser. Elle banda sa main blessée, enfila une grosse veste en laine et sortit dans l'air glacial de la ville. A plusieurs dizaines de minutes de chez elle, Wilson en faisait de même.

* * *

_Sa boite contenait plus d'ustensiles qu'il ne lui en fallait. Il l'ouvrit sur ses genoux et esquissa un de ses petits sourires. Un petit tube de Vicodin remplie de poudre blanche, des médicaments écrasés. Une seringue et un garrot avec à côté de quoi faire une overdose. Une lame. Il ferma les yeux, prit la lame à tâtons et la planta dans sa jambe. Rien. Il le fit plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son pantalon se trempe. _

Allison, James, Lisa et toute l'équipe s'étaient rejoints, alertés par les deux premiers. C'était un fait House avait un comportement anormal. Et en cette nuit glaciaire, les autorités avaient d'autres préoccupations qu'un fou disparu. Alors ils se séparèrent dans toute la ville. James prit, avec Allison, un côté périphérique. Elle prit l'autre. Un fleuve séparait ces deux lieux. Dans un premier temps, la voiture, qu'Allison abandonna rapidement, préférant la marche et une lampe torche.

_Ses jambes saignaient, et il ne sentait rien. La seringue tomba au sol, il défit rapidement le garrot qui n'avait pas servit, qu'il envoya aussi valser. La boite de Vicodin trainait déjà dans l'herbe, ouverte et vide. Au final, la seringue avait seulement piqué la jambe. Il entendit un cri. Mais son cerveau se déconnectait._

Elle hurlait tandis que Wilson la tenait fermement par les épaules. Une ambulance hurlait, conduisant House jusqu'au plus proche hôpital Allison s'effondra au sol. La nuit les engloba. L'oncologue installa la jeune femme et conduisit rapidement, faisant rugir le moteur et le klaxon.

Les machines bipaient. La jeune médecin lissait frénétiquement les bords du drap. Elle avait aussi bandé les jambes de l'homme, hurlant dès que quelqu'un voulait l'en empêcher. Elle devenait folle. Elle avait attendu des heures avant qu'on ne lui dise « il est dans un très mauvais état ».  
Et rien ne marcha.

La machine cessa de biper. Le docteur Cameron se laissa glisser dans un coin de la pièce et se replia sur elle-même, crispée au point que personne ne put la relever. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se décida elle-même, et, courra jusqu'à la sortie, évitant tous ses amis, collègues. Elle courut jusqu'au grand par cet hurla. Hurla aux étoiles, hurlait un « pourquoi » qui la brisa.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Lisa, et James s'éloigna. Ses yeux brûlaient, menaçaient de libérer des larmes.

* * *

Le prêtre voyait une jeune femme en robe noire. Elle avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, et portait un petit chapeau tout aussi noir. D'une pâleur fantomatique. Ses yeux cerclés de rouge dû à des nuits sans sommeil n'en ressortaient que plus. Elle ne pleurait pas. Le cercueil devait s'enflammer à ce moment même. Elle ferma les yeux. Le coeur en miettes.  
Plus loin James réfléchissait. Il cernait peu à peu le pourquoi du comment de la prostituée. Le but probable de Greg… éloigner Allison, lui briser le cœur pour ne pas lui briser la vie. Tu t'es bien raté…

Il prit le bras d'Allison à la nuit tombée et la guida doucement jusqu'à la voiture, telle une poupée, aussi amorphe qu'un pantin.


End file.
